


you can shackle yourself

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, F/F, Kink Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Moira are trying to figure out what they want in their relationship. Charles and Erik's sex life serves as some, but not all of their potential examples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can shackle yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/gifts).



> This is a sequel to [How to Find the Love of Your Life Without Really Trying](http://archiveofourown.org/works/593081), but all you need to know if you don't want to read that is that Emma and Moira started dating after a traumatic experience for Charles and Erik.
> 
> Many thanks to #xmentales chat today for getting this off the ground and **firstlightofeos** for her beta service.
> 
> Song title taken from Sia's "Big Girl Little Girl".

**To:** Moira MacTaggart 

**From:** Emma Frost 

**Subject:** On the Twelfth Day...

**Date:** Sun., Jan. 6, 2013 at 5:45 PM

Erik’s been insufferable since he was able to get Charles out of the hospital. Can you please distract me from his incessant texts and phone calls?

He has no idea how to keep his hands off Charles on a bed now Charles is home again. I think Erik’s libido has now gone into overdrive since Charles woke up, leaving aside the fact that all the medical staff have told Erik he’s not to sleep with Charles for at least another month.

Em

*

**To:** Emma Frost

**From:** Moira MacTaggart

**Subject:** Re: On the Twelfth Day...

**Date:** Sun., Jan. 6, 2013 at 6:08 PM

I haven’t gone to visit them since Charles was released, but I’ll take your word on both counts. Charles has never had any shame in retelling stories of Erik’s libido, so I’m only going to imagine.

Maybe I can get some pointers from him before we meet on Friday for dinner?

Or will he not share?

M

*

**To:** Moira MacTaggart 

**From:** Emma Frost

**Subject:** RE: Re: On the Twelfth Day...

**Date:** Sun., Jan. 6, 2013 at 6:23 PM

I’m not asking Erik about his sex life, but if you want to have that discussion, go right ahead. Just be sure to bring plenty of toys if you do. He’s all about them.

Just so you know, I prefer vibrators to dildos, mostly. But I’ll let you figure out anything else you want as we go.

If you’re brave enough.

*

**To:** Emma Frost 

**From:** Moira MacTaggart

**Subject:** Re: RE: Re: On the Twelfth Day...

**Date:** Sun., Jan. 6, 2013 at 6:37 PM

Given the number of times that Charles has overshared about their love life, I think I’ll just use those memories and go from there.

Or maybe I won’t and we’ll try something different. ;)

It was too bad that we couldn’t do everything I wanted with those handcuffs the other night. I wanted you to eat me out while I couldn’t get away.

(Is that too much to share at this point? I’m shit at flirting and dating.)

*

**To:** Moira MacTaggart 

**From:** Emma Frost

**Subject:** RE: Re: RE: Re: On the Twelfth Day...

**Date:** Sun., Jan. 6, 2013 at 7:13 PM

There is never anything like an overshare with a telepath, sugar. We overhear just about everything that’s thought with purpose, as I’m sure Charles has said. If not, pity he didn’t warn you all how much he was eavesdropping.

But noted. Maybe I’ll bring the cuffs back this week. Maybe we’ll do that and forget about anything else. ;)

It depends on you.

*

**To:** Emma Frost

**From:** Moira MacTaggart

**Subject:** Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: On the Twelfth Day...

**Date:** Sun., Jan. 6, 2013 at 8:26 PM

Raven just came over to give me a more detailed update on Charles. She read these emails and thinks we might be worse than Charles and Erik.

I say we test this theory.

How about I come over to yours sometime before 10 tonight?

*

**To:** Moira MacTaggart 

**From:** Emma Frost

**Subject:** RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: On the Twelfth Day...

**Date:** Sun., Jan. 6, 2013 at 8:30 PM

I like this plan.

Bring your worst.

;)

*

**To:** Emma Frost 

**From:** Moira MacTaggart

**Subject:** Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: On the Twelfth Day...

**Date:** Mon., Jan. 7, 2013 at 6:02 AM

Did I leave my bra? I’m outside on the way back to my place, but I don’t think I’d make it to work if I came back up.

*

**To:** Moira MacTaggart 

**From:** Emma Frost

**Subject:** RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: On the Twelfth Day...

**Date:** Mon., Jan. 7, 2013 at 6:15 AM

You left your bra, and you also left without telling me. Now how am I going to work out that kink in my back?

*

**To:** Emma Frost 

**From:** Moira MacTaggart

**Subject:** Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: On the Twelfth Day...

**Date:** Mon., Jan. 7, 2013 at 6:55 AM

You’ll just have to shower and maybe put on a heating pad because I can’t get back to your place until at least after 7.

Now that Charles is awake, we have to use what went wrong from Cerebro and recalibrate. Otherwise, Charles (and Erik) won’t even go near it.

*

**To:** Moira MacTaggart 

**From:** Emma Frost

**Subject:** RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: On the Twelfth Day...

**Date:** Mon., Jan. 7, 2013 at 7:21 AM

That’s no fair to me after all that I did for you last night. You left me without so much as a word of warning.

But if you’re free after 7, please come back and make it up to me.

If you're especially nice and bring dinner, I'll maybe consider giving you back your bra.

Make sure it's nothing so heavy we can't work on our little _assignment_.


End file.
